Tiger I
:For camouflages with similar names, see Red Tiger Camouflage, Blue Tiger Camouflage, and Tiger Camouflage. The Tiger I '''(or PzKpfw VI Ausf. H') is a heavy tank used during World War II. The Tiger I was developed to address the formidable Soviet armor encountered in the initial months of Operation Barbarossa, particularly the T-34. Call of Duty The Tiger is fought many times in the campaign, alongside the Panzer IV. Like the Panzer, it was first encountered in Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day, and can only be destroyed using the Panzerfaust 60. Tank 1 Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day CoD1.png|The Tiger as it appears in Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day. Also visible in the left was a destroyed Flakpanzer. Call of Duty: United Offensive The Tiger is fought in some levels of the American Campaign, as well as the Russian Campaign. It appears in both campaign and multiplayer - though it is unusable. Bocage CoD.png|A crashed Horsa Glider and a destroyed Tiger I in multiplayer. Tiger I Foy CoD UO.png|A Tiger I in the level "Foy". Call of Duty 2 The player can see the tank many times during the campaign. It is seen once in the Russian campaign during the mission "City Hall". In the mission "The Battle for Caen" you will see this tank in the four levels (Prisoners of War, The Crossroads, The Tiger and The Brigade Box). It is also fought in the American missions Defending the Pointe, The Battle for Hill 400, and Crossing the Rhine. Almost every multiplayer map in ''Call of Duty 2 ''has this tank as non-interactive scenery. File:Boxtank4.png|A Tiger seen in ''Call of Duty 2. Tiger I CoD2.png|A Tiger I. Destroyed Tiger I CoD2.png|A destroyed Tiger. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Tiger is first encountered in We've Been Through Worse. There is one that blocks the bridge at the end of the mission, and it is destroyed by the player with satchel charges. Its first appearance chronologically is in The Desert Fox, where one destoys the 75mm that the player was using to destroy the other enemy tanks. It is later destroyed by the friendly Stuart tanks that show up to give support. The Tiger later appears at the end of The Last Train, where Roger's squad finds one in a barn being refueled. Due to Roger's previous tank experience in North Africa, Roger is tasked with driving the tank to the train station. The squad takes control of the tank and they encounter multiple enemy Tigers and anti-tank squads along the way. When the tank finally makes it to the train station, the player is told to fire at a fuel car attached to a train. The rest of the train is destroyed when the fuel car explodes. Right as the player drives over the train tracks, the Tiger runs out of fuel and the squad gets out, ending the mission. A few enemy Tigers are later encountered during The Dragon's Teeth as well, and they are destroyed after the player detonates the V2 rockets. Destroyed Tiger active CoD2 BRO.png|A Destroyed Tiger tank with its turret still active during the "We've Been Through Worse" mission. Call of Duty 3 The Tiger tank appears many times in missions in Call of Duty 3, it first appeared in the second and third American missions, "The Island" and "Mayenne Bridge". It appeared again in the mission "Falaise Road", as you need to blow it up by planting a charge on one. It mainly appeared in "The Black Baron", and it takes about 2 to 3 rounds to destroy it in a Sherman Firefly. It finally appeared in end of the last mission, "Chambois", when you need to destroy three final tanks (one of them being a Tiger) with a Pak 43 gun and a Bazooka. The Tiger is unusable in multiplayer in favor for the Panzer IV. Tiger cod3.PNG|Tiger I in bonus materials. Tiger I Bonus CoD3.png|Ditto. Destroyed Tiger I CoD3.png|A destroyed Tiger tank in a cutscene. Call of Duty: World at War The Tiger appears in the scrapped level, Holland. Tiger I WaW.png Call of Duty: Devil's Brigade The Tiger was set to appear in the scrapped game, Call of Duty: Devil's Brigade. Call of Duty: World at War DS 3 Tiger I tanks can be seen in Wrecking Crew where they serve only as scenery and are never directly fought. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts This section requires expansion The Tiger tank appears in multiple levels in the European campaing such as "The Relief of Bastogne" and "The Rhine". Tiger scope in The Rhine CoD WaW FF.png|A Tiger in "The Rhine" mission. Facing a Tiger CoD WaW FF.png|Facing a Tiger tank in the mission "The Race to Bastogne" Tiger tank destroyed CoD WaW FF.png|A destroyed Tiger tank in the mission "The Rhine" Trivia * The titular tank that appears in "The Tiger" appears to be based on Michael Wittmann's Tiger tanks, or it could be Wittmann's tank as it ambushed and destroyed a single British convoy in Villers-Bocage, as explained in the diary of "The Brigade Box". Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 3 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Tanks Category:Call of Duty 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Vehicles